Children of the Sky
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Jason and Thalia live with their disabled mother. Her mother develops a superpower that will change their life. (Can't believe after 8 stories I'm still not good with descriptions.) Another Lemon. All Mortal. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIOARDAN. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT. Oneshot Please Review


Hey **guys. I'm back and better than ever. This year has really been good, and I hope all of you have had a great year so far. Anyways, sorry about the last two or three months. I just had a case of write writers block. But I'm better. Since this is February, and February has valentines day, I'm giving you the best lemons I've written. And as a way to make it up, Milking Piper 2 will be dropped 12:00 (CST) on Valentines. Not the whole story, but the first chapter. Also, I owe you guys one more story. And it's gonna be a long one. (Hint, it contains succubus, and all the characters will be mortal.) Keep,an eye out, because I think it is the best story I've ever written. Sorry for the long AU note and the lack of stories. Enjoy**

That night she dreamed. She dreamed that her son was bedding her daughter and woke up to the after effects of a strong orgasm. She didn't touch herself, but her mind was powerful enough to set her climax in motion. Awake and aware she shrank in shame from the dream, but the image of her children in the act of coitus lingered enticingly in the shadows of her consciousness.

For days after the intense dream she watched her son and daughter acutely as they went about their lives in the house. She noticed that they weren't overly hostile toward each other, the care and loving they showed her was reflected in the way they acted with each other. Slowly over time her longing for intimacy and need for fulfillment caused a wickedly immoral idea to grow in her mind. She began musing about her son and daughter actually having hot, passionate sex and just the fantasy caused her to reach a level of satisfaction she hadn't long enjoyed.

It wasn't long before the 'what if' fantasy was overshadowed by the growing need to watch Jason and Thalia carnally bonded. She dreamed often of increasingly erotic encounters between the two and each dream ended in a powerful climax. She had all the time in the world to envision a liaison between her children and the longer she thought about it, the more powerful the desire became. It was during those moments of concentrated thought about her children she noticed subtle signs that what she was thinking was having an effect on Jason and Thalia.

The first time she noticed she was watching Thalia walk from her room in a short skirt and t-shirt, her legs were bare from feet to mid-thigh. She was thinking Thalia had nice legs and wondered if Jason ever looked at them. Just as she thought that her son looked up and said to Thalia, "Wow girl, you have great legs."

Surprised, she thought Thalia should like the compliment. As that rose in her mind the girl responded to her brother. "You think so?" then turned her back to Jason and said "Look at them this way, nice?"

Jason returned "Yeah, nice and hot. You got a sweet butt too." He got a coy smile of appreciation from his sister. The mother sat back and ran the short scene through her mind, the kids acted and said what she was thinking at that moment. Coincidence?

The next time it happened was at the dinner table two nights later. She was watching Jason eat his dinner, his muscular arms flexing and moving just so as he cut the meat. She set her mind on seeing him without a shirt, asking silently if he had filled out as his father was. No sooner than the idea drifted into her mind Jason slopped a large dollop of gravy on his shirt. "Damn it, look at the mess" he grunted then pulled the shirt off and threw it on the floor. In moments the stunned mother was looking at her son's upper body. He was broad shouldered, deep chested with a tuft of blonde hair between his nipples. She turned to Thalia and projected her next thought; Thalia would like her brothers body. Thalia looked up at Jason and commented "Nice six pac bro, I bet girls like being up close and personal with you."

Awed at what was transpiring the mother tried one more thought. She willed her son to stand and show off his muscles to his sister. No sooner thought than done; Jason stood, faced Thalia and posed as he if were showing his muscles in a body building contest. He posed and flexed while Thalia grinned, unruffled by her brother's audacious display. The mother swooned with the realization she was mind-controlling her children. For the rest of the evening she teased her children with salacious thoughts, planting the seeds in their minds that she hoped would bloom as lust and desire for their sibling.

That night as she lay in the dark with her mind tumbling she fantasized again about her son and daughter together. Not only did she fuel her desire, she determined to find out how much she could will the two into doing. Could she radiate suggestions to the kids that would overcome the natural aversion that siblings have to each other physically? She projected into the night air focused thoughts that Thalia wanted Jason to seduce and fuck her. Minutes later she heard the muffled sounds of a girl in bed with busy hands. As she listened to Thalia masturbating her own libido sent her on another exotic journey. Was Thalia acting out her mother's thoughts? Did her son pick up on the unvoiced desire, did he sense her mind? Did he want to slide his erection into his sister's warm velvet cunt? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out.

The next Friday Jason and Thalia were idling time in the living room with her so she asked "Are you guys going out tonight?" As she asked she wished that they would defer a night out, to want to stay home.

Jason answered for both "Not tonight, there's nothing to do." She looked at her daughter for confirmation and got a nod of agreement.

"Good," she beamed, "Thalia go pop some popcorn, let's watch a movie or something. Jason let's look at the pay-per-view channels, maybe there is something interesting."

Her mind was doing gymnastics trying to figure out how to get the two to watch the sibling romance movie. And that's what is was, a romance, not a pointless porn flick. She acted as if she didn't' know what the content was as the title selections came up on screen.

"What's that one?" she queried as Jason paused on the movie description.

Jason read aloud; "Us Against Them' – A brother and sister bond together to defy the brutal and isolating social stigma of being the new kids in an elite small town school."

"Let's try that." She willed both son and daughter to watch the movie.

"It's rated R mom, for strong sexual themes and nudity, are you sure?"

She twisted her head and yelled into the kitchen "Hey, Thalia, are you old enough to watch 'strong sexual themes and nudity' in a high school?"

Her daughter came into the room with a bowl of hot popcorn "Well, there are strong sexual themes running around our school every day. Some guys and girls can't stay away from each other even in the few minutes between classes. The nudity hasn't' happened in the halls yet, but maybe the closets." The three of them laughed lightly at the banter.

Satisfied that her thoughts were taking hold, she addressed her children, "Then let's see what this is all about."

Fifteen minutes into the movie it became obvious that the brother and sister were forming a close intimate alliance against the hostile in-crowd in the school. The scene was of the brother talking to his sister in her bedroom while she changed into a night gown. She didn't seem at all perturbed or shy about stripping to her panties then slipping a nightie over her arms and body while he stared at her tits. That started the mother thinking that her own children would be more comfortable in their sleep wear. As this thought filled her mind Jason stood and said "Pause the movie, I'm going to change." Immediately Thalia voiced "me too, I'm too warm." As son and daughter left to change she glowed with an inner satisfaction that she could mentally influence the two. Her stomach tickled deliciously as she anticipated the rest of the night.

When they came back the mother formed a picture in her head of her son sitting on one end of the sofa with Thalia on the other, stretched out with her feet lying across Jason's thighs. The two settled onto the couch, Jason on one end and after a few seconds of jostling around Thalia was lying on the cushions with her feet on her brother's legs, "hand me the popcorn" she requested. Jason handed it to her and she nested the bowl directly in the junction of her thighs, close enough that her brother could reach it too. As he dipped into the popcorn the bowl pressed down on her crotch. The movie resumed.

It was dark in his room, he was asleep when she crept in to talk to him. She got onto the bed over the covers and nudged him awake. The sister in the movie needed to share her intimate feelings with someone her own age and her brother was the only inoffensive teen she knew. He woke, they whispered, grew closer, then as the night lengthened, he asked her under the blankets. In moments underwear was being discarded as the two seduced each other. Up to this point the movie was full of innuendo and covert flirting but there was nothing subtle about the consummation of the sibling alliance on the TV.

She glanced at her boy and girl, they were focused intently on the pair in the movie. She mentally moved her son's hand until he was caressing Thalia's leg and was gratified when he did exactly that. She thought that Thalia should enjoy the contact then saw her daughter relax a little more into the cushion her butt was on and straighten her leg ever so slightly. Jason tickled his sister's skin just over the knee while the two on the screen huffed and panted their pleasure at discovering a new dimension of their relationship.

The mother was getting hotter, the movie was working on her but also were the perverse sexual thoughts rampaging in her head. The stronger her own feelings became, the more effect she was having on Jason and Thalia. As the the desires in her grew she noticed Jason stroking his sister's leg from ankle to thigh and Thalia had increased the distance between her knees, giving him more skin to touch. It wasn't long before she envisioned the her son doing to Thalia exactly what the movie siblings were doing.

She sat immobile in body but her mind racing; Jason shuffled around until he was lying on the sofa, against the back of it. Thalia shifted slightly to give him room and rolled to her side so he was behind her. As they settled into the new positions his arm went around her stomach and he pulled her close. Thalia rocked her butt, rubbing it tenderly on her brother's groin. The movement, the closeness, the acceptance of the intimate contact seemed natural, unconscious, and desired by both. Thalia did not object to her brother's body pressed against her, Jason did not recoil from his sister rubbing her ass on him as they focused on the television.

The movie was getting hotter and she wondered if Jason had an erection. She couldn't see, couldn't check herself so she got Thalia to do it for her. Thalia reached behind her casually and slipped a hand between them and felt the long hard protrusion from Jason's body. She flexed her fingers over the sweatpants and gripped her brothers hard-on then began to rub it lightly. The mother's fingers tingled with warmth and she felt Jason convulse as Thalia played with his cock.

She thought back to the times when she and her husband would play with each other while lying like her kids were just then. As she remembered, Jason eased his hand off Thalia's stomach and slid it lower, past the hem of the short nightie then under the band of her panties and cupped the fresh young vagina. He began to slide his long finger through the lips of his sister's body while she increased the pressure on his erection.

From playing with each other side by side her husband would move to the floor, turn her around so he was between her knees then put his mouth over her body and take her on flights of ecstasy with his tongue. As the memories flooded the mother's mind Jason moved just as his father had done so many times and ended up on his knees in front of Thalia's open legs. She lifted her butt so he could pull her panties off then settled back with her hips on the edge of the cushion.

The TV was forgotten. The movie had set the mood, the mother's mind-control had set the two in motion, now all she had to do was sit back and watch her children as they fulfilled her fantasies.

Jason was licking his sister's cunt, she was rolling her hips, her stomach jumping with small contractions. The mother was feeling her husband eat her, turning her on to levels of lust and desire long missed. She was ready to let him in, to get him between her legs and fill her with his hard throbbing erection. As her mind radiated her readiness to Thalia a small warning flickered through so she questioned the girl telepathically, was she virgin? The idea formed immediately that her daughter was still chaste. She didn't want this first experience to hurt her so she concentrated on a single idea. She projected to Thalia that Jason won't hurt you. ' You will feel no pain when he enters your body.' The suggestion focused with laser sharpness and accuracy on her daughter and she felt when Thalia accepted that her brother's large erection could not hurt her.

The mother liked sex with the man over her back so she silently instructed, Thalia push him away then turn over on the cushion, offer him sex from behind. The sister urged Jason to lift his head from her then when he stood she pulled his sweatpants to the floor. She regarded his proud standing cock for a moment as if debating 'yes or no' then turned her back to him and lay face down on the sofa, knees on the floor. Jason dropped to his knees and without hesitation put the swollen blue head of his boner on his sister's pussy. He rubbed the end of it up and down her slit mixing the flowing juices . When the end of his cock was slick with body fluids the mother commanded her son to penetrated Thalia. Jason flexed his ass and pushed slowly, exquisitely into the girl until his balls mashed against her body. Thalia uttered a soft groan, dropped her head to the cushion she was lying on then smiled directly at her mother. Mother and daughter locked eyes and shared in the pleasure of what Jason was doing.

She watched as her son thrust and pulled in and out of Thalia's pussy. His long thick erection, so similar to his father's, was causing Thalia to pant and groan, she gripped the sofa cushion in her hands as her brother fucked her. The mother's mind was firing bullets of hot lust toward her children, causing them to heat up even more. The pair were so hot, so turned on she could see how Thalia was dripping fluids, Jason's balls were covered with the hot wet evidence of the girl's pleasure. She wanted to hear how her daughter felt so she sent a message, 'say it, how does it feel?'

Thalia began to moan, then between ragged gasps for air she managed "Ohhhh! Fuck me! Jason, you feel so good, don't ever stop! Fuck me! Screw me forever! I want this, God this feels so fucking good!"

'get naked; both of you then fuck her on the floor Jason'

Her son paused and slid his cock out of the hot tenderness of his sister's body. He sat back then pulled his shirt off, revealing everything for the mother. Thalia slid wordlessly to her butt on the floor then raised her arms so Jason could pull her gown up and off. She could feel the upsurge of desire Jason experienced as he looked at his sexy nude sister. As she wished she could put her fingers around an erection again Thalia did just that. She gripped her brother's hard-on then went to her back on the floor. Jason unfolded his long legs then rolled up and over her as she spread her thighs, pulling him close by the handle between his legs.

The mother had her first orgasm when Jason pushed into Thalia again. The girl was rasping, moaning, her hips rolling with the rhythm of the long, deep thrusts of her brothers hard-on. Her children were lost in the feeling of torrid, uninhibited sex when she needed to hold Jason's balls. Thalia reached between their slapping groins and cupped his large solid scrotum in her hand then massaged his nuts lightly while he continued to fuck her. The new contact caused Jason to groan his pleasure which caused his mother's heart to thud even harder.

She was climbing to the peak of a second orgasm, she could feel it begin to boil in her loins, it was going to be strong. 'Thalia! Roll him over! Sit on his lap, ride him!'

Waves of immense pleasure washed through her while the girl urged her sibling lover to roll to his back. She threw her legs across his lap, centered on the long hard pole then lowered her body onto him. Unbidden by his mother's mind Jason reached up and covered Thalia's bouncing breasts as she flexed her back, fucking him. The mother's nipples stood like miniature erections from her own withered tits when Jason caressed Thalia's. The orgasm in her loins boiled over. Waves of ecstasy overflowed from the cauldron of lust inside her and the mother flew from her useless body, floating on clouds of rapture, she was barely aware of Thalia's cries of unfettered passion as she experienced her first heart stopping climax from her brother. The mother felt her womb grow warm and wet as Jason fired long surges of cum into his sister.

They were all three exhausted, the two teens lying on the floor side by side, him smiling broadly, she staring at the ceiling, wonderment danced in her wide open eyes. The mother was huffing long gulps of cool air. Gradually Thalia sat up and looked her brother up and down, from face to feet then returned her gaze to his half standing cock. She looked from her brother to her parent as she began to realize what they had just done. As she locked eyes with her mother a surge of shame began to grow but in an instant she felt as if she was being reassured that everything was alright, that fucking her brother was desirable and natural. The longer mother and daughter looked at each other the calmer the girl became until the afterglow of the strong orgasm reclaimed her feelings. She leaned to her brother and kissed him tenderly, lovingly and with a hint of things to come.

Jason didn't feel regret or disgrace. He felt like he had just fucked the hottest girl on the planet and when Thalia kissed him his cock began to solidify again. Brother and sister quickly started up another mountain of lust by making out on the rug in front of their mother. Naked bodies bonded, hands grasped and groped, fingers explored. Jason and Thalia were acting out the memories and thoughts projected by their mother. She was remembering the long exciting nights with her husband, when they would fuck three or four times. Her mouth began to water as she remembered how an erection felt sliding over her tongue. She set her mind to work, sending the pent up craving and desires as hot turbulent ideas to her children.


End file.
